


Please don't leave me like that

by LG_angel



Series: Septiplier Oneshot collection [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LG_angel/pseuds/LG_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Sean have an arguement and Sean has to fly home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't leave me like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :3
> 
> Read the comments on my other story and was inspired, so I upload this little thing :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"YOU MAY THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS FUN AND ALL BUT THAT WAS STILL NOT OKAY!"

"I ALREADY APOLOGIZED A FUCKING DOZEN TIMES! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?!"

"JUST AN APOLOGIZE WON'T MAKE IT ALL GOOD! YOU'RE SO FRUSTATING!"

"WHEN I'M REALLY THIS DISGUSTING TO YOU, WHY DID YOU EVEN INVITE ME TO STAY, HUH?"

"I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW! JUST GO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"FINE, THEN THAT WAS IT! I'M LEAVING NOW!" he screamed, turning around he took his luggage, slamming the door shut as he passed through it and stomped away angrily. He wiped roughly at his burning eyes, not wanting to cry right now. 'Stupid emotions caused by stupid Mark..' He got his phone out to call a taxi driver.

Walking along the sidewalk, Sean tried to stay as dry as possible from the heavy rain. He had ordered the taxi to the nearby gas station as he didn't want to stand close to Mark's flat. Internally he was screaming and raging but in the same moment all he wanted to do was go back and beg Mark to stop being mad and come with him to the airport. In a few hours Sean would be on the plane and they will be thousands of miles apart again for who knows how long and he seriously didn't want to leave on such a bad situation. He sighed because he knew Mark well enough to know that he will need some time to calm down and until then you should leave him alone.

Sitting now on the sidewalk just beside the gas station but still covered so the rain won't soak him, Sean started eating his chocolate bar he bought in the little market. His heart clenched when he thought about Mark and a tear rolled down his cheek. 'He's right, I shouldn't have done that... What if I'm really that disgusting? Just joking 'bout everything.. But that's not true, is it? Shit, I don't want to lose Mark over something so stupid..' A light sob was heard and he felt the tears now streaming down his face.

 

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and his eyes widened instantly in surprise because Mark was there, drenched and out of breath. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me but I'm so, so sorry. I don't want you to leave like that. I don't want you to leave at all to be honest, but yeah, especially not like this." He just stood there, bent over, with one hand brushing the tears away from Sean's cheeks and staring at him with this breakable look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly and that I said all that shit and that I hurt you.." His voice fading out, he looked sadly at the street. Sean threw his arms around Mark's shoulders and sobbed loudly into his chest. Mark, a little overwhelmed with Sean's reaction, rubbed his back and tried to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Mark, I know that I'm fucking annoying and that I should just shut up sometimes and that was not okay, I know, but please, please don't leave me! I need you because I love you and-" "Sean, babe, calm down, please. I'm not going to leave you, why should I?" Mark pulled back to look Sean in the eyes and felt his heart ache at the devastated look he found there. He felt himself tear up, because Sean obviously thought that he meant what he screamed back there.

"Sean, I love you more than anything", he began, stroking Sean's cheek, holding him close and pressing their foreheads together, "and anything what I said back there? Absolute shit. You are not annoying, quite the opposite actually, I love you being around and when I could I wouldn't let you go. _Never_. But you need to go back and I don't like it... Besides, I love your ability to always crack a joke to lighten the mood, 'kay? I just..", he sighed, scratching his neck with one hand, "back there I just was an asshole and you would have every right being angry at me and shouldn't feel like actual shit because of me.."

Sean simply pulled Mark back into a tight hug, hoping not to hurt him by how hard he squeezed him. "I don't want to go either. But Mark? You... You come with me to the airport... right?", whispered Sean against Mark's neck. "Of course I'm coming with you!" Mark pulled a little back, pecking Sean on the lips. "I want to spent every moment with you that I can." He smiled warmly at Sean and felt a weight lifted of his shoulders when he smiled back. Then he leaned in and kissed Sean passionately.

After a few minutes of just standing there and kissing, Sean pulled away from Mark, wiping his face with his sleeve to get rid of the tears. He looked at Mark and saw how he shook and only now he realized that Mark was standing there in a fucking t-shirt. Chuckling, he shrugged his jacket off, still having his hoodie, and handed it to Mark. At his questioning look, he just rolled his eyes and said, "I know that you're cold, I can see you shaking, you know?"

Blushing, Mark took the jacket, pulling it on. When he thought that Sean wasn't looking, he sniffed at the sleeves, smiling afterwards. Shaking his head with a fond smile, Sean kissed Mark, who immediately and happily returned it. Afterwards Sean gazed into the beautiful brown eyes and decided that he just fell in love with his boyfriend all over again.

 

The moment was broken when the cab arrived, Mark walking over while Sean got his luggage. They sat in the back and held hands. Sean couldn't stop smiling, until he remembered that not all too long they would be separated again.

Before he could stop himself, Sean asked,"Would you like to move in with me?" He only realized what exactly he had said, when it already hung in the air between them. Mark looked at him with big eyes and Sean tried to backpedal.

"I-I mean, not now, obviously, but sometime in the future, maybe? A-and you don't have to come to Ireland, because I could also come to you and really, we are just two months together, so I think this will take awhile, before it will happen and-" His rant was interrupted by Mark, who kissed him hard and pulled the stunned irish man against his side. When they came up for air, he breathed , "Yes, I definitely want to", followed up with, "it isn't to early and I would love to. I can't wait to have you around me 24/7."

 

They smiled brightly at each other and Sean thought that nothing in the world could break them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) If you did, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Have a nice day everybody :)


End file.
